Nintendo Jet Rush
Nintendo Jet Rush is a racing game developed by Raindrop Studios and published by Nintendo. Its release date is April 10, 2014, in all regions. It features characters from various Nintendo franchises. It can either be downloaded in the eShop or be purchased as a retail cartridge. Gameplay Controls Basic gameplay elements In the game, the player has to fly through a course with many themes from various Nintendo franchises, using a jetpack. There are many objects and obstacles depending on the course. Players can collect Coins from the ''Mario'' series and build more speed. On every track they can also find items that are to be used in advantage of their user. When players fly into something at high speed, they will crash. Players can choose from a variety of jetpack fuels to use, most of which are based on things from games in their respective series. Each jetpack can be customized partially, for example what it shoots and how it looks like, affecting stats like speed, power, etc. After playing a course, players get a ranking, out of ★, ★★, or ★★★, and when one of these is got on every course, the symbol will appear next to the player's name in for example online matches and multiplayer games. Modes GP The player plays a grand prix, challenging for a cup and to receive a ranking. There are 8 racers. The player can select the difficulty out of Easy, Simple, Novice and Hard. Time Trial The player races all alone to get through a course as fast as possible, without using any items. The obstacles that would normally break or something similar are solid. Multiplayer The player can play along others at the same time to race against each other. They can customize the races, as in selecting the order of the racecourses and change the computer difficulty, and the engine classes. Online multiplayer The player connects to Nintendo Network to race online against other players from all over the world. The difficulty in this mode is always set to Novice. When the player disconnects from Nintendo Network during the race, a computer controlled character will continue for them and they will get no Online Points. In online mode, every racer chooses the track they want to race on, and then one of those is randomly generated. Options Basic options of the game, like sound type, language, etc. The game is playable in English, Spanish, German, French, Japanese, Portuguese, Italian, Korean, Dutch, Russian, Polish, and Swedish. Records The player can view their records on GPs and Time Trials. They can also view the amount of times they have used certain items, and the total amount of coins obtained. Characters Nintendo Jet Rush will contain an unknown amount of characters. It is confirmed that they will all be classed in either Speed, Power, Skill, or Balanced. Unlockable Event Characters These characters are only available at certain dates every year. Internet connection is needed on these dates to make it possible to unlock these characters. Jetpack Fuel After the player plays all cups once, they will unlock random fuel everytime they place first after playing a cup. After the player unlocks all special fuel, they may also use other characters' standard fuel for different characters. Courses Items Various items appear through the game. These can be obtained by flying through item balloons. Each item has its own effects and some are rarer than others. DLC Multiple packs are available for download in the eShop. Robot Pack The Robot Pack includes three playable characters and one course. It is available for ¥500 in Japan, ₩1000 in South Korea, €2 in Europe, $2 in the US, £1,50 in the UK, $2,50 in Australia, Ᵽ3 In Russia, and R$4 in Brazil. Characters Course 3DS Guys pack The 3DS Guys Pack includes two playable characters and one course. It is available for ¥400 in Japan, ₩800 in South Korea, €1,50 in Europe, $1,50 in the US, £1 in the UK, $2 in Australia, Ᵽ2 In Russia, and R$2,50 in Brazil. Characters Course Gallery Logos and boxart njrbox.png|European English boxart. NJRjpbox.png|Japanese boxart. NJResbox.png|European Spanish boxart. Official artwork SukaponJetRush.png|Sukapon SparkShuriken.png|Spark Shuriken Screenshots NJRselect1.png|Selecting a character. NJRselect2.png|Selecting a character. NJRresults.png|Results after a race. Names in other languages Trivia *When Popo, Nana or Dedede uses the Hammer item, they will use their own wooden hammer rather than the black hammer seen when others use this item. *The game makes use of Nintendo Network services; however, the logo isn't seen on the boxart. *This is the first Nintendo game translated to Polish and Swedish. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Racing Games